<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>last opportunity by incoherent__screaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714301">last opportunity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/incoherent__screaming/pseuds/incoherent__screaming'>incoherent__screaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the tale of two brothers (and some more) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brother/Brother Incest, Ficlet, Incest, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sibling Incest, not really tbh they just attend odin's funeral, though it's not obvious in this i just wanted to keep the tags consistent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/incoherent__screaming/pseuds/incoherent__screaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A funeral , two brothers, one sister, no father. </p><p>No proper ending for them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the tale of two brothers (and some more) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>last opportunity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She is her father's daughter, that she knows, and no matter how much Odin may resent her, or refuse to acknowledge because she is his mirror image, Hela knows what she is sure Odin knows; that you cannot escape what flows through blood, no matter how much you deny it.</p><p>There are many such things you cannot escape from. Blood relation is one of those things. The data on your health report telling you that you have stage four cancer is another. And love, she supposes, are one of those things too, if it is deep enough.</p><p>She adds death to the not very long list when her brothers stand next to her at Odin's funeral.</p><p>Hela is no fool. She may have been away from home for years, but she knows things she should, and things she probably shouldn't. Her brothers are many things, some sort of delirious tension charged between them, but whatever Thor and Loki have, it is not love.</p><p>Loki is also his father's son. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and that's it! the last part! over the course of nearly a year i am done! i'm the only one stoked for this to finally end because procrastination can only eat away at me for so long. </p><p>to be honest, this felt a lot more like my own reflection on this relationship than anything. (That, and also metaphorically being hela would be badass.) like my personal conclusion instead of an actual ending. some things (i.e. fictional incestuous ships) don't really get endings.</p><p>leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed it! </p><p>(and a very special shoutout to my uhhh 7 subscribers. on one hand, what the fuck, but on the other hand i'm glad at least someone likes my work. ily all)</p><p>as always, my cheery reminder: I don't actually ship thorki, and I do not endorse incest of any form.</p><p>-inco</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>